Change is in the Air
by Randomonia21
Summary: DomEC/SubHP: Harry has finally decided enough is enough, he moves and takes Draco and Luna with him. With a sparkly vampire waiting for him, things are bound to get out of hand quickly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the first edition, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, and I am letting you know. I hate Twilight because of the shallow characters…kind of ironic that I'm writing this huh? I was really bored this weekend, and I've already finished several chapters of the others I'm working on, so yeah.

Pairings: Edward Cullen[Dom]/Harry Potter(Christened: Hades Black)[Sub], Carlisle Cullen[Dom]/Esme Cullen[Sub], Emmett Cullen[Dom]/Rosalie Hale[Sub], Jasper Hale[Dom]/Alice Cullen[Sub]

Draco's Dom choices:

Jacob Black  
Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale [Three-some]

Luna's Dom choices:  
Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen [Three-some]

Other: Vote to pick their pairings!

On November 23rd, Harry Potter decided that he did not want the life he was leading. So, he gather his two friends who did not have a life after the War, Draco and Luna – don't ask, it's a very long and complicated story, completely off the topic – and all three changed their names and they got all the necessary information needed and moved to America.

So, that's where we find the trio of English travelers. In the small town of Forks, – did the dish run away with the spoon? – Washington. They, a raven, a sneering blonde princeling and a dreamy-looking young blonde girl stood quietly staring up at the old two-story French-Victorian styled house.

Hades turned to his friends and smiled brightly, which didn't happen often, which made both of them smile. Before Harry had changed his name to Hadrian Forrest Black, although Draco and Luna called him Hades; he had killed the Dark Lord and saved the Wizarding World, afterwards, he had gone into a deep depression, never smiling, never laughing. He was in fact still recovering, and they were lucky to have Hades smile and stay happy.

Draco glanced down at the boy he considered to be his little brother; he smiled softly at seeing the joy once more on his face.

The three entered the house, Hades skipping up the stairs before Draco –who entered last- was even through the door. Draco chuckled softly at his childish antics and shook his head as he headed up the stairs and into his room. Luna nodded once before entering her bedroom two rooms down – Hades room was in the middle – and closed the door. An hour later, after they had finished setting up their rooms, they changed into their pajamas and fell asleep.

Edward sat silently on the couch, after feeding. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, Rosalie and Esme were talking about clothes, Carlisle was on duty, and Alice was skipping down the stairs.

Alice stopped in the doorway, her eyes unseeing as she saw a vision.

_Edward looked down at the small boyish-man, sitting down in his lap. Edward smiled and kissed the top of the boy-man's head. The raven-head boy glanced up and smiled at him; he was beautiful and had gorgeous bright green eyes. His soft, musical voice made Edward's heart – if it still worked — stop, "Hi love."_

"_Hi." Edward paused and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "I love you Hades."_

"_I love you too Edward."_

Edward shot his head up to Alice, "What was that?"

Alice giggled, "Your mate."

Hades woke up the next morning at six o'clock to a cloudy day. He sighed softly, putting his glamour's on the worst of the scars along his arms and legs. He relatively told Luna and Draco about everything – since Hermione and Ron had abandoned him in favor of their own romantic needs – except his scars that he had been receiving all his life. He was ashamed to admit that he was weak enough to allow a muggle to beat him; but he wouldn't let anyone else know that, he had to always be strong, for everyone else's sake, they needed a strong hero, not one who let a muggle torture him.

He sat up and walked into the bathroom, taking a quick five-minute shower and changed into his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom, after brushing his hair, allowing it to fall partially back into his eyes. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast – after thanking Luna, who sat on a stool drinking tea – and stuffed it into his mouth before grabbing his backpack; Draco came downstairs, signaling that it was time to leave.

Hades smiled as he sat down in the passenger seat and buckled in. Luna got into the backseat of the car, smiling dreamily to herself at something no one else could see. Draco got in the driver's seat and pulled the car out of the driveway, taking them to their new school.

Draco glanced over at Hades, worry evident in his eyes; Hades rolled his eyes at the way Draco suffocated him. As much as it annoyed him, he loved him for it. "Dray, really, I'm fine."

"Are you sure it's not too early? We can waited a week, or a month, or even until next year!"

Hades sighed and shook his head, "I want to do this Dray, and I gotta."

Draco nodded, "I can't help it if I worry Hades, me and Luna, well, we have to watch out for you and your infamous hero-complex."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah."

Luna startled them both by saying, "Oh Hades, I'm so happy for you!"

Hades turned around in his seat, "What did you see?"

She shook her head, causing her blonde locks to fall over her shoulders. "You'll find out soon enough. Draco," she turned her attention to him, "You'll need to keep a watch over Hades from outside forces, but don't smother him or hold his hand. **He **might take it as a threat."

Draco sneered, "I'd like to see anyone try and harm Hades. No one harms my little Hades, no one."

Hades rolled his eyes, "I'm not little." He paused, "Can we please not have this conversation again? It's bad enough that you got a restraining order from a man you didn't even know."

Draco grunted and shrugged, Hades continued talking "Can we please not have another Jared incident? The poor guy is stuck in a full-body cast. He was giving me a green balloon and you tackled him to the ground and accused him on trying to steal my virginity."

Luna cackled madly in the background, Draco huffed, and Hades looked back at Luna. Draco parked in front of the school's office and left to grab their schedules. Hades smiled at Luna, "Can I have a hint?"

"He will bring your greatest desire." She answered, before humming softly to herself.

Hades blinked before turning around in his seat as Draco came out of the office and got into the car, passing the schedules out; he started the car, driving them to the student parking lot and parking. They all got out, Draco first, then Luna, and finally Hades. Hades smiled softly at them, feeling shy before hooking his arms with Draco and Luna and headed off to their classes.

Edward stood silently, with avid fascination as the three new students climbed out of their car, a new black hybrid Lamborghini splagetti 2010. The first one was a proud, elegant blond male. He wore a black leather jacket with a family crescent on it. Large, designer shades blocked his eyes, yet even when they were covered, you couldn't help but flinch inwardly at the hatred and malice in them. He wore a silvery-silk shirt that fit snugly against his skin, and a pair of black jeans.

Next came a young girl with blonde hair, she had a dreamy gaze on her as if she were high or something similar to it. She wore a bright blue dress with a black belt around her waist, a pair of blue flats, and blue coral earrings.

Finally, a small petite figure of a feminine-boy came out of the car. He had dark raven locks of what looked like bed-hair that fell slightly in his eyes, yet it seemed so messy that it was possible styled that way. The boy had stunningly bright emerald green eyes that seemed to pour into your soul. He wore a black jacket with three family crescents on the back and two large green snakes were stitched onto his jacket sleeves. For bottoms, he wore tight black jeans that showed his well-sculpted butt and for a top, a white muscle shirt showed off his well-earned muscles that only enhanced his beauty. He wore a pair of boots that seemed to gleam like alligator skin, or something relatively akin to it, yet by one glance, it gave the presence that it too had a shimmery glamour on it. The scales match that of both boys' jackets, which only added to the "expensive British bad-boy" look.

One look told that the boy, although small, held tremendous power. As he moved, Edward got a scent that was so heavenly good; he absently thought he had been sent from the gods. The scent was a mixture between leather, lilies, and outdoors-forest smell.

Edwards's eyes glazed over in lust that was until he saw his mate touching the other male – the blonde male – his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl.

His family, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all turned towards him. Alice giggled, Jasper looked slightly disgusted and amused, Emmett was trying – and failing – to hold back a laugh, and Rosalie had an eyebrow raised. Edward pointedly ignored them as he stalked after his mate, intent on keeping the perverted population of teens away from his little raven-mate.

Hades smiled and walked into his first classroom, it was an English 3 class. He walked up to the teacher, handing him a slip to sign, who, after reading his name gawked at him. _Mr. Mason_ directed him to the back of the classroom, where Hades presumed to drift off into the dark crevices of his mind. When the bell rang, he stood up and walked out of the classroom, only to be met with a boy with skin problems and hair that reminded him of Severus, and briefly wondered if this was his muggle child before shuddering internally. The boy smiled, "You're Hadrian Black, aren't you?"

Hades smiled softly, "I prefer Hades, but yes, I suppose I am."

"Where's your next class?" he asked, he seemed like the overly-helpful, chess club type.

"I believe Government with Jefferson in building six."

He smiled brightly, "I'm heading that way, I could show you the way. I'm Eric by the way." He added.

Hades nodded, "That would be pleasantly delightful." His British accent made several girls behind them sigh happily.

"So, you moved here from Britain?"

"Yes, me and my brother and sister." He answered as they walked.

"Is it very different there?"

"Not really, it rained occasionally. Mostly, I spent my years at a boarding house in Scotland."

"Wow, must have been something then. So, you are like rich?"

"Yes, although I inherited a lot when my parents and my godfather died tragically." He answered softly, hugging his books closer to his body.

Eric immediately apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry, I'd didn't mean anything like that."

Hades shrugged, "It's alright. It still hurts, you know?" They paused at the door, "Thanks for showing me the classroom."

"Well, good luck. Maybe we'll have some classes together or something." He sounded rather hopeful.

Hades smiled slightly before walking inside.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly, after Government was Trigonometry then Latin, which Hades understood quite well, and even outwitted the teacher, who blushed and showed him his seat. When lunch came around, Hades stood in the lunch line, thinking about earlier that day. After lunch, he'd have Biology 2 and gym before he went home.

He smiled and thanked the cafeteria worker for his salad, which caused several girls to sigh to themselves. He inwardly rolled his eyes before he walked over to Draco and Luna, who were already sitting with their food. Hades sat down on the opposite side of the two, and glanced around the cafeteria, surveying everyone.

His eyes landed on a group of five, all of whom were sitting together not looking at anything in particular; although, the one male without someone by him caught his attention the most. He breathed out slowly, before turning to Draco, "Who're they?" He pointed softly to them, "They don't look human Dray."

Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced over at them, he saw the symptoms and sneered, "Veggies. Vamp veggies. I don't want you going near them Hades, okay? Besides, I don't like the blonde chit; too-stuck up and bitchy."

Hades raised an eyebrow, "You mean like yourself?" He laughed as Draco cuffed him upside the head. "You got to admit, they've got great style and they look really regal." He sighed before shaking his head and shoving his salad away from him. "I'm not hungry right now."

Draco stopped in mid-bite and swallowed the food, setting down the French fry and looking at him, "Are you alright?"

Hades rolled his eyes, "I'm perfectly fine."

Luna giggled, bringing both of their attentions to her, Draco asked, "What did you see?"

She smiled secretively before turning to Hades, "I didn't know you have a chocolate fetish Hades."

Hades blood drained drastically as Draco turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised; Luna spoke up again, "So Hades, what do you think of the boy without a mate at the table over there?"

Hades glanced over at him again, "He's handsome, he has nice features, he looks like he's into music, and he's got a nice arse."

Draco choked on the wine he had brought from home while Luna giggled softly to herself. Draco then turned to a girl passing by – Jessica Parker – and called her, "You, chit."

She turned and looked at them, "Yes?"

"Come here." He answered with a sneer.

She immediately made her way over and sat down next to Hades; Draco looked at her pointedly before pointing to the vampires. "Who are they?"

"The Cullen's. There's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just sat down is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She answered under her breath, as if it was a big secret.

Luna looked at her, "They seem good-looking."

"Yes!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "They're all together though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." Her voice quickly told them that it was apparently shocking and gossip-worthy.

"At least they seem to love each other." Hades answered her quietly, glancing away from them and over at her.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Draco asked, "They certainly don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins –the blondes—and they're foster children."

"They seem a bit old to be foster children." Luna answered with a sigh.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of them – for them to take care of those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Hades answered wistfully, his eyes shining in longing for a family.

"I guess so." Jessica answered reluctantly, and it seemed almost jealously. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, though." She added.

All three of them stiffened. Hades suddenly glared at her angrily, "At least their lucky enough to have a family. I've been orphaned since I was one, Draco has been since three years ago, and Luna has been since she was five. I would _kill _for a family. Next time, I'd think about what you say, because you're lucky enough to have one." He stood up, leaving his food on the table and stormed away.

Draco stood up and sneered at her, "Great job by the way." He quickly followed Hades, walking regally.

Luna shook her head, "It's sad what jealously does." Before she walked away after her siblings.

Hades stopped at the side of a building, his body shaking in suppressed sobs. Draco immediately wrapped his body around him, shielding him from public view. "Shh…It's okay Hades. Don't worry; everything is going to be okay." After several minutes of Draco whispering comfort into his ear, Hades left his embrace as the bell rang. He smiled tightly and headed to his class, waving by to his siblings and began to mentally prepare himself for his class.

A/N: So, what do you think?

Skylar: Ah, so here we are again…

Ryder: Dear god, do you ever shut up?

Skylar: —glares at him— You're just jealous because you can't go and bang some chick cause you pissed off Chevvy!

Dmitri: —raises eyebrow and leans back in chair— Who says ve need TV ven ve haff our own personal Soap Opera right here.

Chevvy (AKA the Author): Damn straight. Pass the popcorn.

Eve: Oh, I love fights! Especially the ones where they are fighting for a woman's honor or virtue! It's so terribly romantic!

Chevvy: You read too much love novels.

Eve: So? You write FanFiction!

Chevvy: At least I have game, both in writing and life!

Eve: BITCH! I WILL CUT YOU!—jumps at her—

—boys stop fighting and all turn to watch them fight—

Étienne: This is hot. —all boys nod—

Chevvy: —tackles her to the ground— You wanna fight me, preppy? I was sent to jail for manslaughter! Don't start with me! —cackles madly—

Ryder: —leans over and whispers— Why was she set free again?

Skylar: Insanity.

Étienne: I am so DVRing this for YouTube.

A/N: To hear about the rest of the fight, wait for the nest post.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy and stuff.

Disclaimer: Does Voldemort live and shag Harry Potter? Does Draco turn out to be a Veela and love Harry and they have lots of little Drarry babies running around? Does Bella Swan jump off the cliff and die? Does Edward get a blanket put over him to stop sparkling? No. I thought not. So obviously, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Draco Malfoy [Sub-Dom]/Jacob Black [Dom-Sub]/ (Dead person from grave-ish thing) [Sub-Dom], Luna [Sub]/ (Unknown as of yet) [Dom], Remus Lupin [Sub-Dom]/ (Dead person from grave) [Dom-Sub]

Reviews:

Surfsupsotalk – Thanks for your input, I'm probably going to have at least one three-some and the rest just regular pairings-ish. Although the Rez pack will be mixed in, don't worry!

Haunt of twilight – Sorry to disappoint you, Draco is a bit of a hard-ass, but he loves Harry – err Hades – and will most likely threaten Edward…

Natalie668 – Thanks!

Elfin69 – You'll find out in this chapter exactly what happens. xD

Trinity Fenton-Phantom – Sorry but Draco will not be with Remus, but I'll give you a spoiler… Two people will come back from the grave.

xXxOtAkU-444xXx – I'm glad you like it. xD

Fizzy-Flo – Thanks, that's really sweet.

raven-heights – Awesomeness! xD I'm excited! Actually, to tell you the truth, I wrote this while I was supposed to be taking my History test…. I failed! XD

Avadeya – YAY! I have a great critic! Don't worry….I never liked the plot line so there is almost nothing going to be the same…I like me powerful Harry and there shall be lots of little vampire-wizard babies running around by the end of the story! BTW: I love pushiness… It means you're actually paying attention.

Other: You'll find out more later! For all you reviewers I didn't list, I only selected a few, because I'm suddenly swamped and yeah…. ONWARDS!

Hades made his way to Biology ІІ, noticing that the classroom had already filled up and entered. He introduced himself to the teacher, Mr. Banner and handed him the slip. "Why don't you introduce yourself, Mr. Black."

Hades fidgeted slightly before looking at the class, making sure to keep his eyes away from Edward Cullen, who sat in the only empty seat in the room. When he spoke, his British accent was thick from being nervous, "My name is Hadrian Black, although I prefer Hades. I am seventeen and I just moved here from Britain. My adopted siblings are Draco Black and Luna Black. I am an orphan and I've been emancipated for two years now. I love the color green and if I could wish upon a star and have it come true, I'd wish for a family." He hid his face behind his hair, although everyone noticed the red tinge on his cheeks before he shuffled over to the empty seat.

He sat down quietly, and put his book and binder on the table. He lifted his head slightly to look at Mr. Banner who began giving a microscope and a box of slides to each lab table. Hades eyes returned to his binder and opened it, the first page showing a muggle drawing of him made especially by one of his old friends, Dean Thomas, who was an amazing artist before he was killed; it was a picture of Hades intertwined with a snake. The only things colored in the picture was the snake, and it was a glittering-lightly green that matched Hades eyes.

"Hello," a quiet, musical voice spoke. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"H-hi." Hades stuttered as he looked up at the Adonis next to him. The Adonis –Edward—Hades corrected himself, smiled at him, making Hades loose all coherent thought as he looked at the beautiful face. He knew his heart was racing and blood rushed to his cheeks before he ducked his head nervously and kept his eyes on the table.

Edward leaned forward and whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, "How did you know about me and my family?"

Hades blood quickly drained from his face and he snapped his face up, his eyes wide and terrified, "How…how…how did you know we knew?"

He smirked, "We have superior hearing."

Hades blushed again. "At…my school…we learned different things…than what you…probably learned."

Edward's head titled to the side, "And what would that be?"

Hades shook his head back and forth quickly, "Can't say it in front of the muggles—er…the kids. You'll want to speak with Draco; he'll let you know what you want to know."

"How old are you really?" He asked in the same quiet voice.

"Seventeen." Came the answer. "You?"

"Seventeen."

"For how long?"

"A while." Was the only answer he got. He turned to the desk, they were supposed to dissect a mutated worm thing and categorize the pieces. Hades poked it with his finger and yelped when it wiggled, apparently it was still alive.

Edward laughed quietly, "We're supposed to kill it first."

Hades eyes narrowed, "You will not kill our worm." His voice got a low, dangerous vibe to it.

Edward raised an eyebrow; Hades could tell that Edward easily thought he could take him on, considering the amused look on his face. "Oh, have you something against killing worms?"

"You. Will Not. Kill. Our. Worm." The words were pronounced slowly with barely any restraint, and Hades stood up, picking the weird white wiggling worm [[Try saying that ten times.]] in his hand and walked to the window before opening it and leaning out of the window, giving the whole class a very pleasant look at his well-sculptured bottom and easily put the worm on the ground before straightening up.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat, "And may I ask why you put the worm outside instead of completing the assignment, Mr. Black?"

"I don't like it when people kill things, especially for no good reason, even if it is for the "greater good"." He sneered the last two words before grabbing his backpack and walking to the door, "I apologize but I cannot stand the killing of innocent creatures, it's wrong and immoral." He swept away from the room, leaving the classroom for the first time in a while, silent.

Edward walked silently to his next class, Gym. He upset his mate, and he knew for a fact that he would need to talk to his mate to make him happy again. He quickly made a list of things that he knew about his mate.

His mate had beautiful green eyes.

His mate had to give up something in his past for the "greater good".

His mate hated death.

His mate was beautiful.

His mate was an orphan since he was one.

His mate longed a family.

His mate's favorite color was green.

His mate was hot.

His mate was seventeen.

His mate was powerful although petite and obviously submissive.

His mate was British.

His mate blushed a lot.

His mate had the nickname of the ruler of the underworld.

His mate was kind-hearted.

His mate was beautiful.

Edward sighed lowly so the humans couldn't hear it and entered the locker room. Most of the males were already changing, so Edward just quickly opened his locker and changed clothes into the pair of green shorts that clung to his waist in a low-riding manner, yet it seemed as though it was unintentional; his shirt was grey and had the name of the school and the mascot on it as well as his name written in permanent marker.

He closed his locker door and headed outside, already changed within a minute and noticed his brother Emmett and his sister Alice already waiting off to the side. The blonde male – Draco Black – who arrived with his mate and the blonde female – Luna Black – were both in the class, although Luna was sitting on the side-lines, obviously not participating. Draco had a sneer on his face as per what he usually had and had his arms crossed over his broad-lean chest. He too wore the regular physical education outfit. Edward reached out to see what his mind held only to find it blocked by something, and titled his head to the side confused, strange.

He checked the minds of the others, who all chattered to themselves non-stop.

_Oh, Draco Black is so hot! I love his hair!_ A girl swooned to herself, although her three friends were much the same.

_Black is such a wuss, really, designer clothes and his hair? He probably spent several hours fixing it up right._ This was from a jealous male who glared hatefully at Draco while his girlfriend easily fawned over Black.

_I am so going to get a hit on that fine piece of ass right there._ A picture of Hades came into the boys mind. He stood at the door of the locker room; a womanly-small shirt covered his torso and delectable skin while the pair of shorts showed off his well-muscled and powerful legs. The shirt clung to his chest, showing the well-earned muscles from endurances yet still made him look petite in a feminine-masculine way.

Edward snarled viciously in his head, although physically his lip lifted slightly. That boy had no right thinking that of his mate. No right at all. Only he had the right. No one else.

He turned to look at his mate to see him blushing again and hurrying over to Luna Black, who told him something similar to, "The gharles are at it again, beware! They come to take the Tom's prize and keep it for themselves!" Hades gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading over to Draco who dropped the sneer.

Edward listened in on their conversation. Draco Black spoke first, "Ready for this Physical Fitness stuff?"

"Yes, just think, we're playing Dodgeball. The balls are like buldgers only less lethal and you can't harm a person seriously." Hades glared at him for effect. Edward silently snickered to himself.

Black just rolled his eyes, "Oh don't start on the Jared business again."

"You put him in a full-body cast! For giving me a balloon! I don't even want to know where the rock came from that you hit him with to begin with! The poor guy has a restraining order against you. A RESTRAINING ORDER! I can't believe you attacked the man within five minutes of landing in a new country!"

Black sighed, "I paid for his medical insurance and gave him a card." He shrugged, "I'm a Malfoy, and I don't apologize Scarhead."

Hades eyes narrowed, "Don't start with me Ferretface."

Black glared at him before sighing, "Alright, I'm sorry Hades."

Hades rolled his eyes, "You're such a hypocrite Dray."

Black narrowed his eyes, "I hate hippogriffs in case you remember!" he whispered quickly.

Hades laughed, and it was a care-free light laugh that made Edward want to always make him laugh like that. "It was a scratch and you almost got Buckbeak killed!"

Black rolled his eyes, "Oh forgive the thirteen year old for his childish ways."

Hades just shook his head and looked up as the teacher entered the Gym. "Alright, lines!" Everyone jumbled together as they went in alphabetical order to fit in the right order. Draco stood in front of Hades; Edward, much to his pleasure, was right next to Hades with Emmett next to Draco. Alice was sitting next to Luna and they were chatting happily.

"Today we're playing…Dodgeball!" Whistles and cat-calling was heard from some boys. "Two teams, red and blue, you half are blue." He pointed to Edward's area. "You half are red."

Everyone moved to the designated areas, and Edward watched the Black brothers smirk and nod to each other before quickly stretching and Draco stood off to the side of Hades who bent down, one leg stretched out behind him, one bent, a runner's starting mark and waited until the teacher yelled, "PLAY!"

He took off for the middle and slid slightly before tossing three balls back, one in his arms and ran back to Black who blocked a ball that was aimed for Hades. Edward and his siblings stayed back and off to the side of the game, watching in amusement as most of their "team-members" got out very quickly. The only people actually playing on their team were Hades and Black.

Hades was quick to move, he had surprising speed and flexibility while Black was more man-power, he threw the heavy hits that always landed correctly on target. They won the game within twenty minutes and were told to change to cool off.

Edward didn't see them by the lockers and realized they probably changed in the stalls because they didn't have lockers but when he finished changing and was heading out, he didn't feel them in the stalls, plus all the doors were open, signaling the fact that they were empty.

Both brothers left the locker room in silence and proceeded to head towards their last class, Black heading somewhere while Hades headed for the music room. Edward's hopes soared as he entered the room to find Hades talking to the teacher. "…If it would be no bother, I'd love to hear the famous prodigy sing for us!"

Hades blushed and ducked his head again, "If you really want to."

"I'd be honored!" She turned her attention to the class, who quieted. Edward sat down by his piano and watched as she introduced his mate. "This is none other than Hadrian Black, prodigy singer and dancer." Hades blushed deeply again. "He's even willing to sing us a song!"

Hades nodded and set his backpack down before closing his eyes. He took several deep breaths, using the in and out technique and stood straight and tall, his stance seemed drilled in and he began singing lightly, before adding more emotion as it went along.

Sigh no more, ladies, sigh nor more;

Men were deceivers ever;

One foot in sea and one on shore,

To one thing constant never;

Then sigh not so,

But let them go,

And be you blithe and bonny;

Converting all your sounds of woe

Into. Hey nonny, nonny.

Sing no more ditties, sing no mo,

Or dumps so dull and heavy;

The fraud of men was ever so,

Since summer first was leavy.

Then sigh not so,

But let them go,

And be you blithe and bonny,

Converting all your sounds of woe

Into. Hey, nonny, nonny.

He finished trailing it off before clearing his throat and opening his eyes. He nodded his head, "I got that poem from Much Ado About Nothing by Shakespeare, or at least in the movie." He shifted nervously in front of the room before the teacher took pity on him and allowed him to sit down.

Edward looked at him, if surprised him again. The talking about his butt in the cafeteria had made him preen in happiness; his mate liked his form; while his mate also seemed to like the classical kind of music, much like him.

He sighed and looked down at the keys to the piano. He had the sudden urge to show off his skills to his mate, to prove himself worthy. He shook his head, he didn't think Emmett got like this when he met Rosalie, or with Jasper and Alice, or even Carlisle and Esme.

He rethought what his mate and perked up immensely, he had to talk to Black, and to do that, he and his family would have to go to his mate's house, and he would get to see his mate. He smiled to himself and thought about what he was going to say to his family.

A/N: Phew! It took me a while, but I've finally finished working out the chapter. I hope you liked it. Now, let's see what happened next with Chevvy (AKA myself) and my muses.

Eve: -glares and sulks in corner- I can't believe you Étienne! You're supposed to side with me!

Étienne: -throws hands up in air- You're the one who bit me!

Ryder: Chevvy, did you really need to stab Skylar? He has enough problems as it is.

Skylar: Hey! –holds side with knife sticking out- Uh guys, don't we need to call the hospital?

Chevvy: Nah, you'll survive Skylar. Besides Ryder, he got in my way of my flying stab attack.

Dmitri: -rolls eyes- I thought the manslaughter vas accidental killing.

Chevvy: -raises eyebrow- I literately slaughtered a man. Hence, manslaughter. Duh.

Étienne: Why though?

Chevvy: -glares hatefully at the wall- That mofo stole my cookie.

Ryder: You slaughter someone because they stole your cookie…

Chevvy: -nods-

Eve: -looks at Chevvy- You are my new goddess.

Chevvy: -preens- Yay!

Skylar: Uh, guys, are those supposed to be coming out? –indicates at guts coming out-

Chevvy: -shrugs- What? Do I look like some plastic surgeon or a doctor? I'm a writer. There are two types of people who kill people for a living. Psychopaths and murder novelists, I'm both. –smiles-

Étienne: -swallows heavily- She's smiling…should we be scared?

Dmitri: Be afraid. Be very afraid.


	3. Attention

To my Devoted Readers:

It is with great regret that I inform you that I have not been able to post because of the following:

Ran out of ideas

Got grounded for all of last month

I was sorta lazy

However, I'm getting back on track and I've got some new ideas that I'm going to be working on. Give me a week or two and I'll have some new chapters up just for you.

Sincerely,

Mickey Toronto


End file.
